This invention is relates to a transmission means employing mechanical and electromechanical parts which in proper combination produce a continuously variable output speed.
In conventional transmission systems employing the use of variable diameters of cones, disks and gearing to obtain various speed changes, in selecting the proper speed and torque desired in relation to the power source, a clutch or other mechanism must be provided to permit the engagement of a different gear ratio. Thus, (1) the power source requirements are changed, and (2) a frictional problem is encountered causing a high rate of wear both on contact surfaces and bearing loads. The above problems would be minimized if only one speed were desired, but this is not the case in the majority of transmission applications, such as the automotive industry. Also present are the mechanical problems of engineering and manufacturing intricate machine parts that are required to perform the necessary functions of these mechanisms.